Happy Valentine's Day, Neji
by torib0o
Summary: It's the couple's first Valentine's Day together, how do things go? Yeah, I know, sucky summery. Please enjoy the story. Rated T for swearing. ShikaNeji, ShikaxNeji, ShikamaruNeji, Shika/Neji, Yaoi.


A/N: I think I should let my readers know something....I write the beginning A/N before I start the story. I dunno how many other people do that and I dunno why I do it...I guess 'cause it gives me a chance to procrastinate and in this case, get my thoughts together.

I actually told Mrs. Paper, who's totally, amazing that I'd write this story about a month ago but I couldn't think of how I wanted to set it up and stuff and I still don't so I guess I'll just let my fingers do the talking. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

–

"You can't possibly be serious."

The look on his lover's face was one that Neji had seen countless times before often directed at him, but today, that wasn't the case.

One of said lover's friends made it her business to visit their shared apartment and was practically _begging_ them to accompany her and another one of his lover's friends on a weekend getaway for the upcoming holiday.

He sighed inwardly at the thought. This would be the first holiday he'd spent in the company of another, romantically speaking, and he didn't know if he was averse to going away and spending time with the younger man. It wasn't as though he'd been waiting for someone to share the rest of his life with, after all, he was only twenty two, but this being his first time in a relationship such as this, and he didn't want to feel as though he was missing anything.

Hearing a scoff, he looked up from the book at which he'd been staring and turned to his left.

"Listen to me, you troublesome woman; I won't leave this apartment this weekend at _all_, If you don't stop bothering me, " he said with his eyes closed as he took a drag off his cigarette. "Why don't you ask someone else to go with you?"

"Because you're our best friend!" She all but wailed and Neji couldn't help but feel a surge of sympathy for her.

Leaning to his left, he gently placed his right hand on his lover's right arm and quietly asked, "Why don't we just think about it a little?"

"Yeah! Yeah, just think about it and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

And just like that, she was gone.

"Why give her hope?"

The question sounded bitter, angry even, and Neji couldn't help but cringe away from the palpable discontent in his lover's tone. He pulled the band from his hair and began to run his fingers through it, hoping to calm and relieve himself of the distress he felt at Shikamaru's harsh tone of voice.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "She just....sounded so upset."

"Neji, she just wants us to go with her so she can have someone to annoy; she wasn't upset."

He turned to look at his boyfriend, those blank brown eyes still focused on the sketchpad before him. "If she was asking us first and us specifically, there must be a reason for that."

"_Fuck!_"

Neji watched with wide eyes as his lover's arm shook and a wide black line ran across the expanse of the drawing the younger man had spent the better part of two weeks working on. It wasn't often that his boyfriend showed any signs of outward anger; physical, verbal, or otherwise.

"Shit! This is complete fucking _shit_!" He stood up and ripped the page from his sketchpad before throwing it in the trash. As he turned back to face Neji, he ran his hands to where his hair hung just brushing the corners of his eyes back to the loose ponytail he'd hastily put the rest of his hair up in. "Look Neji, I don't want to spend another Valentine's day with Ino at some hotel in Vegas! I've been going with her for the past four years; I've done it before!"

"But _I_ haven't!" Neji exclaimed, getting to his feet, his sadness forgotten. "I don't_care_ if you've been before, and I don't _care_ who you've been with! They weren't_me_!"

Realization dawned as he looked at the Hyuuga and instantly, he felt terrible. "Neji-"

"NO!" He was yelling now but that was the least of his worries. "This is our first holiday together as....this," he waved a finger between the two of them, "and I can understand that you're stressed and worried about your deadlines and everything, but what about me?" He got as close as he could to his lover and jabbed him in the chest. "Huh?! What about me, you insensitive _asshole_?!"

He gasped as the hand he was poking his lover with was grabbed, and he pulled harshly against a broader, more muscled body.

"Shikamaru." It was barely a whisper but he knew the larger man heard it when soft breath bounced against his lips and a hand settled on his lower back.

"Why are you yelling?"

A gasp.

"Are you really that angry I don't want to spend two days holed up in a hotel room with Ino calling every five minutes?"

He groaned as he tried to push away from the larger man.

"Stop struggling."

A whimper.

"Is that why you're so upset, Neji?" He asked as he let one hand wander over Neji's cheek to cup the side of his head, a thumb running over the odd scar in the middle of the older man's forehead as he whispered against his ear, "How do you know I haven't already planned something here for you?"

"Have you?" The words were whispered and came out shallow and rough as his body shuddered against Shikamaru's.

As teeth bit into his jaw, Neji couldn't help but whimper when Shikamaru said, "Don't worry about it."

–

When he awoke the next day, Neji couldn't help but smile at the delicious scent of breakfast wafting through the air. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen and watched in complete amusement as Shikamaru whisked pancake batter while singing, rather unenthusiastically, a song that what was somewhat reminiscent of the '80s, but Neji knew it had only been released within the past couple of years.

When it came to the chorus, he laughed as he watched his lover's hips sway to the beat.

Shikamaru turned on his heel and couldn't help but smirk as he watched the Hyuuga laugh. Putting the batter down, he walked to Neji and circled him before placing his hands on older man's hips, forcing Neji to sway with him.

"You can't dance to this song like that," he tried to chastise his boyfriend but the mirth in his voice was easily heard.

"Sure you can, if you can feel the beat." He pressed his hips forward, grinding into Neji's backside.

As the song ended, Neji turned around and placed his hands on the back of Shikamaru's neck, allowing himself to place a soft kiss on his lover's long neck. Leaning his head against the taller man's shoulder, Neji idly realized that they were still softly swaying even as a more up-tempo song came on.

Smiling as he felt warm hands running up and down his back, the Hyuuga leaned back and kissed Shikamaru's lips before reeling back.

"Wha-"

"The eggs are burning!"

–

Neji couldn't help but smile as he watched Shikamaru take a bite of the blackened eggs he'd cooked, not so much as a twinge to show how unpleasant the taste was.

"I could always make you some more eggs Shikamaru, " Neji said softly, "you don't have to eat those."

A grunt.

"What was that?"

Shikamaru only sighed before looking up at Neji's face. "There aren't any more eggs."

"Oh." Looking down at his own plate, he couldn't help but smiled again at the bright, fluffy, sunshine yellow eggs on his plate. "We could share mine."

Before he could refuse, Shikamaru's plate was swept up and the blackened eggs were thrown into the garbage. As he was about to speak, one hundred and fifteen pounds of boyfriend settled into his lap and the eggs were split evenly between the two of them.

He looked up and smiled at the blissful expression on the smaller man's face as he popped a bit of pancake into his mouth, nearly moaning at the taste of it as he kicked his feet back and forth, a subconscious, happy movement. Poking the older man in his side, Shikamaru laughed at the little squawk he made in his surprise and when Neji looked at him, the Nara simply opened his mouth and looked at Neji expectantly.

"What?" Neji asked, bemusement clear in voice.

"I'm hungry," Shikamaru said in return.

"Alright."

"You're blocking the path to my food."

Confusion clearing, Neji smirked at Shikamaru as he loaded his fork with scrambled eggs and took a bite before holding the fork out to his lover which he quickly accepted.

And so went the rest of breakfast.

–

As they lay back against the couch that evening with Neji sitting between Shikamaru's legs, peppering the young Nara's face with innocent chaste kisses, he couldn't help but ask, "What _did_ you have planned for today?"

"Mmm," he mumbled as he felt lips being pressed to his neck. "Well, I did have breakfast in bed planned for you followed by a long bath, using only finest of soaps and fragrances," he smiled when he heard Neji laugh as he used what the Hyuuga called, 'that sucky, English butler accent', "but, after that, I planned to let you run wild with me and my credit card or whatever else you wanted."

Neji smiled as he looked at the bags from various clothing, shoe, electronic, and book stores; he didn't even _want_ to see the bill for the Nara's credit card next month.

Turning his body so that he was sitting in Shikamaru's lap, Neji wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed the top of his head. It wasn't the material possessions that made his first holiday with someone he loved special, but that they thought of him and his desires before their own.

Feeling arms around his waist, he lay his head atop Shikamaru's and pulled the band from the Nara's hair, allowing himself to play with those thick chocolate locks as soft lips gently kissed his neck.

"Thank you....for everything."

Shikamaru let his fingers trail into Neji's hair, resting at the top of his neck as he lips kissed a prominent collarbone. "I love you."

Hearing words long eluded, Neji released a quiet, shaky breath that didn't fail to reach Shikamaru ears. Instantly, his head was beneath his Nara's, his face hidden in the younger man's neck as his fingers gripped at the green shirt his lover wore. "I love you too, Shikamaru. So much, I love you so much."

Shikamaru could do nothing beyond smile as he held Neji to his chest and kissed the crown of his head, lips getting lost in strands of luscious hair as he rocked them back and forth. "Happy Valentine's Day, Neji."

--

A/N: THE END!

Please review and tell me what you think ^_^

-torib0o(03/09/2009)

**(Edited: 01/19/2010)**


End file.
